Their Hearts
by Heavy Distance
Summary: Starts off with Ayano writing a heart warming letter about Kazuma explaining how she feels about him. This story follows what later happens between the two magic users.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

**LIE To Me**

**LETTER TO KAZUMA**

* * *

Just one time out of a million do my feelings erupts for him. They scream for his affection. Not the family wise affection but the lovers. He doesn't looks at me like that though. I don't make his amber eyes shine, but I do make a migraine rise. I want something I will more than never have. All his love and affection is tangled upon his past lover that I could never replace. How it hurts I will never feel his love is How it hurts I can feel it in my blood. As I lay here unwilling to tell him of my feelings towards him he is drifting even farther away. He and the family are...Hell he doesn't even call us his family, It's only a matter of time before he leave...I mean he came here to do a job and leave and he did it. But when he leaves...Though I know he doesn't...Won't you please Kazuma Yagami...Just Lie to Me...Tell me you love me. Appease my lonely heart...Please I ask you Kazuma Yagami my first Love...don't break my heart...In anyway I'll give you all of my heart just don't tear it out and shred it to pieces...Kazuma Lie to me. Tell me you love me, tell me you can't breath without me...Make my emotions erupt for you...Kazuma (Smile) stupid Kazuma...I love you. And only you

* * *

Yeah, Yeah I know super duper short. But the next chapter will be up in a day or less.

Mike( Heavy distance) of coarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up without a doubt

The Day

* * *

**KAZUMA**  
2:55

Main street aye I see why they call it that, there's like four thousand people walking down the same damn street. I could sweep everyone aside with my wind but...That would cause a scenery. everyone brushed aside on the ground like trash and one man walking through it all untouched. Yeah I rather not deal with that. So I pursue the logical action. Keep walking like a normal person. I'm not in too much in a hurry anyway.  
**AYANO**

Class, not my favorite place...In society I toss the fluffy Ayano aside for as long as I can. But as an eleventh grade student of seriyo academy there isn't much talking in writing class. Unless you are talking to a teacher or doing work with a classmates which isn't very much...So apart from those scenarios you just be quiet, do work and study. But as I try the many times I think about Kazuma is unnumbered. Waiting for the bell to ring I just stare at my book just to look like i'm doing something (I do that too) Ayano why is Kazuma always in your head...You know what Ayano, why don't you ask yourself the killer question?...Why did you fall in love with Kazuma-(Bell Rings)...The bell being rung all the students get up and scurry out of the door like mouse seeing the sight of a cat. As I sit watching..Then I laugh a little. They do know they all will get out eventually, this isn't a penitentiary- "Ayano!" "Yes?" I respond to Yukari snapping out of my daze. "What's up with you Ayano put your stuff away it's 3:00 school is over." Says Nanase. "Oh okay i'll be right there" "You know Nanase, she was probably thinking about Kazuma." Yukari says "Yeah she probably was." Says Nanase. "No I wasn't I say." Yeah then why were you smiling?" Yukari says. "I was smiling because I found something funny." And you all know that Kazuma is the last person that makes me smile!" Nanase then starts to smile "alright Ayano we believe you." Then Yukari joins in and starts to laugh a little." "You two really need to stop doing this to me. I don't like kazuma." I respond walking past the two. "Aww come on Ayano we're only speaking the truth." Says Yukari. These two I think to myself I try to not think about kazuma and here they bring him right back up. Kazuma if I liked you it would be a whole not easier. But I don't...I love you.

**KAZUMA**  
Walking into the Kannagi meeting room I see no one inside just the old Kanagi and fire symbols on the wall...Like always..."I think this is the first time I've found this home empty...As I continue walking I some how end up at Ayano's door. I've never been in her room before. I then step inside. (Smile) I bet she'd scream at me for days if she found out I was in here...But of coarse...I'd still love her...

**AYANO**  
"So you guys where are we going today? Karaoke , ice cream, bakery? where to?" Yukari says. "We should go get some ice cream." Nanase responds. "Yeah i'm going to agree with you on that one I want some ice cream too." "How about you Ayano? Nanase asks" "I'm sorry you guys i'm too tired to go anywhere." "I'm just going to go home." "Ayano please come with us."Yukari says. Yeah Ayano please. Nanase also says. A smile then creeps onto my face as I state." Alright lets go." They both then start to smile. "Thanks Ayano they say in unison."

**KAZUMA**

Inside Ayano's room I walk over to her dresser to see a folded piece of paper. What's this? I then slowly open the folded paper and begin to read...Well...She was right about one thing...I am leaving.

* * *

Thanks for reading, chapter three will be up fairly quickly but four might I repeat might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Well as I said chapter four it up...So...Yeah, just review if you like it.

* * *

Leaving

**KAZUMA**

"Kazuma, what are you doing in Ayano's room." Ren says. "I was looking for Jugo, but since he wasn't here I began to wander." I then put the letter in my pocket and walk out of the room to Ren and tussle his hair. "You just got home?" "Yes" "Well since it's nothing to do in here want to go get something to eat?" A smile then beams across the 12 year olds face as he quickly nods his head and responds. "Yes" I then kinda smile myself. "Alright come on." I say to Ren. Then we proceed out.

**AYANO**

Anyone else tired we've been walking to different places all across town all day. Yeah I am too says Nanase. That makes three Yukari says. What time is it?" I ask "6:11" Says Yukari...Alright I guess I'll split...After this I start walking back home and so does Yukari and Nanase.

**KAZUMA** Time 6:15

Ren...I guess he'll be alright once I leave, he's dealt with it before. And I know for a fact the rest of the Kannagi's will be overjoyed that the black sheep has left.- "Kazuma are you going to eat anything?" Ren asks me. "Na I only came here for you Ren." "I'm not hungry." O-okay. I then pull out my phone. I might as well order this ticket, waiting isn't really my thing.

Walking down the Kannagi bridge myself and Ren have been joking all the to the kannagi estate...I'm just trying to make this day as fun as possible for my brother..."Ren" "huh" Take care of Ayano and your old man okay." After I say this he just stares blankly at me then he finally says "okay." "Good" I say and begin to walk into the main house. "Kazuma where are you going?" "I need to talk to Jugo." I respond and walk inside...

**AYANO**

Entering my house first I see Ren on my way to my room. "Hey Ren." "Hey Ayano how was your day?" he responds to me. "It was...tiring. How was yours." "I with Kazuma all day. It was fun" Ren says. Hearing this my heart sinks...Well at least he shows he cares for his brother..."Ayano?" Ren says. "Yes?" I respond. "Are you okay Ayano?" "Yes i'm fine." I say and go to my room setting my school bag down, I proceed to the meeting room... Before entering the room I hear a voice...Kazuma's voice.

"I'm here because I wanted to let you know that I will be relinquishing my duty as Ayano's body guard." Kazuma says.

"I do respect your path but may I ask why?" My father says...

"Because i'm leaving."

"Do you have to go?"

"I think it'd be best if I did." Kazuma says. I was banished remember I shouldn't even be here. In other words i'm not welcome here.

"Kazuma you are always welcome here, this is my home..."

"...No...no it isn't." Kazuma responds.

I knew he would leave. It was only a matter of time. Upon hearing his last statement my heart sinks once again as it is replayed over and over in my mind. "No...No it isn't..." Then voices begin again.

"Well if it is what you want."..."Just be safe."

Clothes then begin to ruffle. And footsteps begin to move my way.

"Goodbye Kazuma. Dad says in a very sad tone."

"I'll see you lat- ...Goodbye Jugo..." Kazuma says

...So he really is leaving huh? I say and lean on the wall exactly beside the door, looking into nothing really...Nothing but loneliness.

**KAZUMA**

"I'll see you lat"- knowing that I may never see Jugo again I cut myself off...

"Goodbye Jugo"

I say and slowly open the door. I then proceed to take a left...the closest exit...But before I can, something stands in my way...Ayano.

* * *

Anyway chapter four will be up soon just give me three days tops. And likewise for my other story "The Real Street." Oh and thanks for reading of coarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah umm You know i'm going to have to say sorry for not updating for ages my bad, I was just focused on other things. Well anyway here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

**I wish I did.**

* * *

**The Talk That Blew us to  
Oblivion**

**Kazuma**

"...Ayano?..."  
"...So you were just going to up and leave huh..." I thought you would." "Scratch that I knew you would." Through all this she isn't even looking at me but is leaning on the wall looking at the wall before her.  
"Ayano I'm s-"  
"Your Heartless!" She say this she Looks exactly into my eyes. Anger written on her face.  
"Kazuma do you think? It's clear that you don't." "Did you think about your brother?" "Your only brother?" "Your Little brother? He barely handled your leave before." "And now you're doing it again. But  
before you left because you were forced to but now you're just going to leave his life on your own accord..." "You're going to leave my life too as much as I don't want to admit it... You came back after  
four years and made so many of us care about you." "Me, Ren, my dad, your dad, Kiraka, Misao, and whoever else, you made us care about you for what?" "Was it for nothing Kazuma?"  
"As if my Old man cares about me." I respond and run my hand through my hair grinning... "You know I always thought you were smart..." "Probably the smartest person I knew, But actually you're the dumbest. " "Is that so Ayano?" "Yes it is." "Now back to square one." "And what is that?" "Ren dumbass." "You do know your dad is in there right?" "Yeah I know but I've come to find out that you're more oblivious to things than I am Kazuma."

**Ayano**

After I say this Kazuma smiles. "Well that's impossible." "Yeah maybe it is..." "Well anyway, back to Ren, Kazuma says...He isn't A kid he won't breakdown when I leave he didn't before. "And how would you know?" Do you know how much He cried his eyes out when you left." "It's not like I wanted to do that to him, I had no choice I had to leave." "That may be true but what about now?" "Now he has you and friends and family like you, he'll survive."

**Kazuma**

After hearing me ayano goes speechless..."Kazuma what is so important that you have to leave so abruptly?" "My life...My life isn't here it never was." I have nothing going for me hear except for A so called family that hates me." "We don't hate you." Ayano says looking desperately at me. I then smile and pull her in and hug her." "Well I know that you don't princess." I then solemnly place my hand on her head. Then I put my hand under her chin and lift it up and look into her beautiful amber eyes and angered face "Your a damn fine women Ayano I hope you know that." She then softens her expression almost about to cry I think "she's blushing too." I say in my mind..."I can't without you." she responds to my statement. A smile then presents itself on my face due to her response. "Yes you can kid, I'd bet everything on it." I then crash our embrace and begin to walk away from the woman I love...Until i'm stopped by her voice.

**Ayano**

KAZUMA! I shout uncaring of the fact that I'll get punished for yelling in the house like this. He then turns around and looks at me with that always calm expression, but this time with a little concern this time.  
"I love you Kazuma!"

**3rd Person**

As Ayano says this Kazuma's eyes widen in surprise and he begins to walk over to the blushing Ayano. Cupping her cheek with one of his hands and keeps the other in his pocket. Ayano then holds the hand on her cheek with her own hand not wanting it to go anywhere, as Kazuma presses his lips to hers with caution and care... Breaking the kiss Kazuma looks into her eyes again noticing her blush also...  
"I love you too Princess." Kazuma says smiling and kisses her on her soft cheek... "Good-bye Ayano." Kazuma says with the sweetest expression ever.

* * *

**Do not fear there will a few more chapters**

:Chapter 5: **Happiness** or **Loneliness ?**


End file.
